


[Podfic] End of Burial

by kalakirya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of andmydog's story</p><p>
  <i>Challenge: Youkai Hakkai getting exactly what he wants from Gojyo - I'll leave what it is up to you, umm as long as it involves sex. I'd like Gojyo's consent to be dubious, but he gets off what Hakkai does anyway.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] End of Burial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End of Burial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034) by [andmydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog). 



**Rating:** NC-17

 **WARNING:** dubious consent

 **Length:** 8 minutes

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/end-of-burial)


End file.
